User talk:Jilly57
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jilly57 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 00:02, November 15, 2011 Re: Help Yes, what can I help you with? Dykeatron 21:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... well, that is probably a problem with your computer. When you click on the Blog tab under your user info, all of your blog posts should appear. I would say it's fine as long as it can still be seen in the activity page, but if it persists you should probably report it to Wikia if you think it's a system glitch. If you are referring to the post you wrote today, I was able to see it just fine when I went to your Blog tab. Dykeatron 03:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gratz on finding Ev and me ^^ I saw Melody's pic. Mar- Ev, sorry, drew mine, so you both used the same base xD Not sure what else to saaayyyy No comment found. Please insert coins. 23:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) YAYYYYYY! Hi Mid XD My other computer is jack-booty so I can only post messages/edits on this computer. Dib obsessed REBEL Hai, Melody~ Ohaithere ^^' Nice to see there's someone on here I know besides Mid and Zeter (Antiirk123). Yeah, Zeter's on here too. Shocker, right? *cough*Anyhoooo.... unlike Alexa seems determined to do, you can just call me by my actual name. I prefer it when people do that anyway xD Since she never finished it, I'm Mary. HATE my name to the point of screaming, but that's it xD LullabyForTheLost 04:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Mary♥ Ev, I was just uncertain if I should have since we don't even know really if were gonna drag her into our world from now on, but fine -,- Yaayyy my sig screwed uppp 12:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) xD Whether we drag her into our special world of rainbows, unicorns that lay eggs, fanfics, new OCs, and RolePlay, or not, it kinda gets tiring being called Evrilenge whenever I'm on screen. Two things, one, Whaaaaaaaa? Two, OK! I will know call you....MARY!!!! Three, SAMMICH! Jilly57 18:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) LullabyForTheLost 04:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Mary♥ At first look, i thought you said marty xD By dragging you into our world, we mean meeting you on chat places and such that we've been using since august. Kinda going deeper. We could start with the completely unorganized iz site we made mostly just to post pics. Âˆ∂ Lol, why would I say Marty? I guess maybe if it was a typo....heh. Now that I look at it it kinda does look like Marty....haha. Do you guys know each other in RL? And your name is Alexa right? My sisters name is Alex....oh look I'm ranting again. Heh. Jilly57 19:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh and since I know both of your names my name is Brooke. DO NOT FORGET THE 'E' OR I WILL DESTORY YOU! Like, seriously, it makes me mad when people forget my "e". Goo bai. Jilly57 22:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) No, but we do talk by webcam and voice sometimes. Were just really really REALLY close online friends. Yes, my real name is Alexa, or Defender is what it means in greek. Alot of people think its alexis, so your not alone, since you said everyone forgets the e. ~ Mid, Lyre, Tura, Gemala, Edith, Pruni, Devinnrin, Nightshade, I just listed all my OCs because I can. We mostly talk on Skype, but we Roleplay sometimes on our IZ-site chat. I could give you the link if you wanted. =/ Anyhow~! If you count webcam-chatting as knowing each-other in real, then yeah, we do x'D Everyone calls me Maria, so you both aren't alone. Only my friends call me by the actual version of my name e.e By the way, Brooke is one of my other friends' middle names :'D. And sidenote... if you ever call me "Maria" or "Marty (seriously?! xD)", I will have to push you off a very high building ._. LullabyForTheLost 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Evrilenge, Daimon, Fyranarine, Evander, Ciela, Orpheus, Gadien, NiNA, SiMON, Felix, Josh, and Kate. i listed all MY OCs because I can 8D OK, I promise I won't call you Maria. Or Marty. Unless it's a typo. But not on purpose. Jilly57 16:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Melody, Maddie, Maggie, Jay, Zenda, Zail, Zade, and Pandora. I just listed all my OCs because you did. You do that xD I actually forgot two of my ocs in my listing. No comment found. Please insert coins. 23:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, what's your favorite bands? Just wondering, cuz I like alot o.o' -A Day To Remember -Pendulum -Four Year Strong -Owl City -All Time Low -Evanescence -My Chemical Romance -Secondhand Serenade -HeyHiHello! -The All-American Rejects -Jason Mraz -Thousand Foot Krutch -Skillet There's alot more, but those are my mains xD LullabyForTheLost 16:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Since we can't afford anything and my parents take FOREVER, I've learned to HATE shopping... but I am a girl, so they drag me shopping and expect me to like it. If I ever get married, I swear I'll just send my husband shopping and stay at home. =w= Thats nice of you, mary xD Just so you know if it isn't obvious, we might as well keep filling this topic up because I barley post on the boards since everything I ever had on there got shattered. you also should answer Mary's band questions so we continue this. ~ Mid who is Tooo lazy to login for real sig Bands...well I like a lot of artists (* for just 1 person) -*Owl City -*Avril Lavinge -Shiny Toy Guns (NickBoards would never let me say guns >.<) -*P!nk -*Ke$ha -Death Cab For Cutie -*Zendaya -*Lady Gaga -*Katy Perry -Simple Plan -SelenaGomez and The Scene -*Taylor Swift Jilly57 18:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) HI MELODY! Hi There!!!!! It's me, Kel, from the Nick Message boards!!!!!!! :D Yoshilove9 22:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Moreee boards people cominnggggg on wikiiiiii...... No comment found. Please insert coins. 23:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) omg HI MID!!!Yoshilove9 18:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello boards irken I never really knew If you heard of Evrilenge, were both always in the same place, so shes here too. No comment found. Please insert coins. 02:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Melody! :D Hai, Melody! :D It's me, Zel (if you remember me) from Nick boards! :D Well... Just wanted to say hi, is all... Sooo TTYL! xDInvaderZEL 01:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) And there comes in another one. No comment found. Please insert coins. 02:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zel! 'Course I remember you! I remember everybody from the boards! Jilly57 18:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC)